Kasaihana city NEWS REPORT 1-2-2013
“Hi, this is the Kasaihana 10-o-clock AM news here. Im New's reporter Donatello Rogers reporting. It seems to be sunny days for today. But dont let it fool ya, its about 67 degree's out there wear a jacket. Oh! And later on tonight, it'll get around below 45 degree's so be ready for that people. But, anyways. The Serial Killer known as the Dark bullet is still raging rapid throughout the city. Six if his victims were found manned and sliced into compound meat… which he then sent down to a restaurant acting out as a Deliver boy for the Papa-docks Meat Company. He took the human remains to a restaurant called the Cocarosa. Apparently the back cooks, didn’t fully investigate the food. And served it to about 15 of their customers before one of the customers noticed that an EYEBALL… Was in the center of her steak. The Restaurant was shut down only 15 minutes later by Local police and the health industries for food. The KPD Detective crew has come up with the conclusion… that this man may actually live in the Old New York, below Kasaihana. They will be sending an expedition team down to the area to investigate further. Also, the lost child that was pulled away from her parents in the District 1, found a letter from what seemed to be kidnappers. Claiming that if the parents don’t come to the Apartment complex in the east side of District 1 with 400,000 Tanz. Then they will murder child… they also said if they spot any sight of a KPD within a 10 mile radius of their location not only will they be snipped off… but they will kill the child. The KPD…. Are still looking into this… trying to find a proper conclusion…Sadly, they have until midnight tonight. Please pray for the family…Meanwhile; last night at 7PM… the KPD got a lead on a Set up fight. Seeming to be Yakuza Organized… appearing to be a fight set on a betting system. Over a count of 80, to 90 people were there to spectate on the fight, out in the forested area of Outer District 2. Two unknown fighters were seen fighting out in the center of the arena when the police arrived to the scene. The KPD use Tranquilizer rounds, knocking out most of the spectators in attempts to take in for questioning. The Two Men fighting were not found in the heap of knocked out bodies. What turned into a Street fight bust has now turned into a man hunt. Two Dead officers were seen being decapitated by a man, supposbly in the Soramaru clan. Though we don’t have his name, further investigations will look into it. The KPD has spoken, saying that they will look into the situation immediately. Allllrriiggghhtyyyy then, This has been Donatello Rogers with the Kasaihana 10-o-clock AM News. Please tread safety… I'll be back up tomorrow with more information. Have a Nice day! *winks* ” Category:New's reports